


Bree Tanner's Last Chance

by 2thirdsUpTheMountain



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2thirdsUpTheMountain/pseuds/2thirdsUpTheMountain
Summary: An alternate ending to The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. Bree's second life is saved by Bella at the last minute, but will Bree be strong enough to return the favor without killing Bella herself? Can Bree adapt to the Cullens' unique lifestyle and control her newborn urges to please the Volturi?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Bree Tanner's Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: I will add more as I complete more. Marked Mature for now due to language.

The resignation froze me in place. I was a stone statue. I’d been on this earth for sometime around 16 years and I knew I had not control over what happened next.

“NO.”

The words floated on the air with the sweet smell of the yellow-eyes’ pet human. Her voice sounded scratchy, unpolished. I realized I hadn’t truly listened to a human voice since I’d become a vampire. I could hear every rib of her vocal cords in the simple sound. I could hear the blood rushing, pumping through her jugular…feel the warmth, distinct from the fire in front of me…

I was crouched on my toes before I realized it. Venom filled my mouth. I licked my lips and bared my teeth, a growl escaping my chest. My throat burned, and I was filled with yearning I couldn’t deny. I needed her blood. I’d been promised her blood. It was _mine_.

All this had happened in two tenths of a second after the human girl’s short utterance. One tenth of a second was all it took for Jasper’s hand to rest on my back, physically restraining me. A sudden feeling of contentment stole over me like stepping into a warm shower back when I was human. I felt my rigid body relax. 

_What the fuck?_

But the human girl…Bella…was still talking. Maybe she hadn’t noticed Jasper’s unique restraint. I tried to force myself to listen. Ignore the scent. _Compartmentalize…isn’t that what that annoying ass bitch social worker used to tell me? Don’t think about it now, we can take care of it later._ I closed the door on my thirst, or at least tried to do it. I had to hold my breath like I was under the Sound, and that made it a bit easier. I felt Jasper’s hand relax and this sign of trust gave me a bit of confidence that I could at least hear her out without incident.

“It’s my fault she was created. Victoria created her to kill me. I should at least have the opportunity to take responsibility for her.”

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._ This fragile human thought she would take responsibly for me? A monster? No way. I’d rather die. I couldn’t owe her anything. I’d feel too guilty when I drank her blood.

I opened one eye. I wasn’t dead yet, so for some reason the Dark-Cloaks, the Voluturi, were listening to this human. I couldn’t believe it. We vampires are gods among men. Why would the leader of the gods pay attention to a mere mortal?

“Fascinating. Intriguing,” the leader, Arnold…Errol? was speaking now. “Human Bella thinks she can tame a newborn vampire? She thinks she has a right?” Something in his voice, however, made me realize that this man cared what the human had to say. The mindreader shifted almost imperceptibly. I saw a small smile at the corner of his mouth, on the side facing me, and I realized my suspicions might be correct.

“Of course, I will take responsibility for anything she physically needs,” Carlisle was speaking now, “Bella could certainly not teach her our hunting lifestyle. However, this would not be the first time I helped a newborn adapt to our way of life. It can be done. And while Bella is quite well-versed in Vampire Law and other necessities, her transition is coming near. She’s got more to learn. It wouldn’t be much trouble to teach them together.”

Then my golden-haired restrainer spoke. “She is nearing the end of her newborn stage. She is controlling herself quite well now, actually, though it is clearly difficult.” I looked up at Jasper, and tried to convey my gratitude for these words and for his understanding. “Bree, were you one of the oldest of the vampires in your coven? When were you changed?”

Both eyes open now, I gave a slight nod in Jasper’s direction. I could at least choke out a few words when I looked at his face. Despite the scars, I was starting to realize he was one of the least dangerous of them all. “A few months. Six, maybe? I lost count. I recently started tracking time again, but it didn’t matter at the beginning.” My response seemed to appease Jasper, as he gave a slight smile and a nod. “It gets easier from here,” he promised.

The Volturi leader watched all this with his milky eyes and a pursed expression on his lips. “I stated before that the Volturi give no second chances.” I froze again. This was it, then. “However, it appears this newborn has not been given a first chance. When we return to check up on Bella’s…progress…” he paused, seeming to consider how to phrase what would come next. “When we return to verify Bella’s change, we will verify that this one is not causing problems for our kind. If it is a problem, Carlisle, your skills and lifestyle will be in question. You will not be allowed to keep either newborn, and will face the consequences of your actions. Do you understand?”

Oh. OH. So my behavior would not only affect my continued existence; it would affect Bella’s, and maybe the Yellow-Eyes’ as well. Yikes. Crooked vampire police, indeed.

The leader of the Dark-Cloaks didn’t wait for a reply. The Volturi were already running, they were out of the clearing, they were into the forest, and they were gone. I breathed out the air I didn’t realize I’d been holding inside.


End file.
